timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of Dr. Freud
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad must go back to the year 1899 to convince Sigmund Freud to stop hypnotizing his patients and making them act like animals. Plot On the satellite, Otto and Tuddrussel are discussing their previous night's dreams over breakfast. Larry walks in, exhausted, and begins to describe his recurring nightmare when the Historical Instability Alarm interrupts him. The team heads through a laser that changes their pajamas into their everyday outfits when they step through. Larry gets a clown outfit instead, much to his irritation. He throws it off and catches up to the team. The control room screen flashes, showing that the mission is in 1899 Vienna with Sigmund Freud. Otto explains that Freud was a pioneer in the field of psychotherapy and dream analysis, then notes that he could help Larry. Tuddrussel waves off the notion, stating that the doctors at his academy always told him about his potential mental issues but that they "didn't know what they were talking about". The team zaps away, but appears in a prehistoric time with dinosaurs surrounding them. Larry apologizes and makes a quick adjustment, and the team appears in Dr. Freud's office. Freud himself enters the room, believing the three to be there for an appointment. Otto suggests that Larry tell him about his dream, but Tuddrussel shoves in front of them to inform Freud of his violation of historical continuity. Freud immediately begins to analyze Tuddrussel and concludes that he suffers from paranoid delusions. Otto tries to intervene, but Freud assures him that he will straighten out Tuddrussel. Freud takes out a watch and hypnotizes Tuddrussel. As he falls into a trance, Freud tells him to become as happy as a chicken. With a snap of a finger, Tuddrussel starts clucking and walking like a chicken, bewildered. The officer begs for help while Larry laughs, amused. Otto asks Freud why he would do this to people. Freud explains that out of all of the methods he used on his troubled patients, hypnotism was the most effective. When people believe they are animals, they don't have any stresses that humans have, so they are always happy. Freud then offers to show Otto some examples of his cured, carefree patients. He brings the team around town to see his handiwork, and most of the townspeople are behaving like various animals. Suddenly, a man approaches the group and hands Freud a flyer for a town meeting to stop the chaos. Inside the town hall, citizens are calling out their complaints about how people around them have started behaving like animals. Otto suggests that Freud sneak out of the hall, but Freud stands up to reveal his responsibility of the issue. He introduces Time Squad as his friends and expects a Nobel Prize as a reward for his actions. Naturally, the townpeople are outraged and chase Freud and Time Squad out of the hall. They hide in Freud's house and Otto tells Freud to call on his patients to help them. Tuddrussel clucks to communicate that he will stay and fight against the townpeople as Freud's Patients collide with Them. Tuddrussel and Freud's patients fight off the townspeople as the latter retreat. Freud asks Tuddrussel what he can do to repay him, and Tuddrussel manages to say that he wants to be a human again because as an animal, he is a freak. Freud's patients share the sentiment, so Freud changes them all back to normal. One of the patients says that though he is a human, he is still depressed. Otto suggests that Larry tell Dr. Freud about his nightmare. Larry says that in his dream, he is alone in a dark room, when he sees a table with an ambrosia salad on it. He wants to eat it with a fork, but instead finds a shoe. Freud says the dream shows Larry is crazy, but Otto says it resembles how Larry doesn't quite fit in in the world, and that he wants to be loved. Larry exclaims that it is true, realizing he is cured. One of Freud's patients calls out, sharing one of his odd dreams. Freud, now interested in dream analysis, shares his interpretation. The townspeople start calling out their odd dreams, and Freud analyzes them immediately, even when there is no evidence to his conclusions. Freud then says that Tuddrussel suffers from an overactive superego, forcing his will on people around him. He says this makes Larry hate him, and that Larry suffers from self-doubt, so he is passive-aggressive. This forces Otto to relieve the tension between the two, so Otto is losing his childhood, and will feel the loss as an adult. Otto starts to cry at this realization. Freud then bids the Time Squad farewell, and the disgruntled team complains about psychiatrists while leaving. Trivia * The episode's title is a parody of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Island_of_Doctor_Moreau The Island of Doctor Moreau], a book by H. G. Wells about a mad doctor who creates human-like animal hybrids. * Freud really did experiment with hypnotism before moving onto psychoanalysis. * Larry desires to eat an ambrosia salad in his dream, but he is never shown to actually have the capability to eat throughout the series. * The Nobel Prize didn't exist until 1901. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1